Nora Groth (Earth-GOM-324)
History Early Years Nora was born in Seattle in a lower class family. Thomas and Cecily Groth, her parents, tried to raise their daughter with the looming fact that they were running out of money. As time passed they had less money and they became desperate, and raising a child was costly and hard. The complete lack of money forced them to be unable to take care of Nora anymore. One night when Nora was eight years old her parents left her in a forest while she was sleeping. That night she woke up and tried to come back home, thinking it was a dream. The noise of her calling for her parents attracted a pack of wolves caused them to attack. One of the wolves clawed at her injuring her right eye and rendering it useless. Miraculously Nora manage to escape the wolves and run away. The next morning a man found Nora and brought her to an orphanage where she was taken to a hospital afterwards. Unable to contact her parents Nora was her sent an orphanage. Other kids bullied Nora because of her scar and useless eye becoming her personal hell. Nora tried to escape, but she always got caught and punished. Nora finally after countless failures she managed to runaway at the age of fourteen. Nora had gained a hatred towards people in general especially her parents, so she wouldn't even bother looking for them. Nora lived on the street sharing a living space in an abandoned house with another homeless people, or she'd sleep seated on a branch of a tree. Nora had to steal food for survival, and fight with other bums for it. Eventually Nora preferred fighting than stealing. Three years later Nora stole a strange purple liquid by mistake. Nora wasn’t sure about drinking it, but she did it anyway. Upon digesting the serum Nora spent hours in suffering pain afterwards she obtained the power of Flow-Motion. Afterwards giving herself crimson-red highlights in her hair she used her power to win more fights for food, and eventually money and respect on the streets. One day Nora saw a man trying to steal a woman's bag, and she managed to knock him out stopping him. For once in her life Nora felt good and useful. Nora started to think that she could use her new powers for helping more people instead of getting into illegal fights. However that power only lasted a few months and she started to feel that same physical pain as the power slowly faded away. Nora came back to where she had stolen it to get more and to her shock she found one more serum and nobody in that house. As soon as she drank it the pain disappeared and her powers came back, and felt a light addiction to it. Nora then started to search for the creator of the mysterious the serum so she could make her powers permanent and use them for good. Power and Abilities Flow-motion: The user can fluidly move around on both land and air. Which include but are not limited to enhanced agility, flexibility, dodging, air dashing, athleticism, jumping, enhanced reflexes, wall jumping, and wall running. Thief: due to her rough life she is skillful in lying, stealing, and hiding her emotions. Paraphernalia -A small knife